


Kiseki must be Brave, Smart and Strong

by The_Empress_of_Rakuzan



Category: Backyardians, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Knights - Freeform, Small children being adorable, helmets with feathers, small Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Rakuzan/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Rakuzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi, Midorima, Atsushi, Aomine, and Kise are the best of friends and often spend time together playing pretend in their backyards. Today, they want to be knights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Guys!!! I Really Wanna play Knights today! Why don't we do that?" Seijuuro supplied, ending the former argument about what they wanted to do today. Knights seemed like a really good idea to all of them, so why no?  
"Ok, Sei-chan! We'll do a becoming a knight story." Shintauro agreed , already thinking of all the things they could do with that. But then, Daiki butted in.  
"Yeah! A really dangerous journey, between kingdoms, and the knights will face all sorts of evil and awful things!" He grinned mischievously, making his friend Ryouta rethink the idea.  
"Dangerous? AWW! I don't want to do anything dangerous! I just wanted to get a helmet with a big puffy feather!!" He whined, tears forming at the edge of his golden eyes. For the oldest of the group, he didn't act his age of 6 years old. Atsushi patted his friends shoulder, offering him a small smile.  
"That's OK Ryou-chan. Neither do I. We'll be the king and queen of neighboring kingdoms, very good friends!" Ryouta liked the idea for a second but realized something.  
"Again! Why do I alway have to be a girl!? Why can't I be a king?!" Demanded the small blonde, again unhappy with his role. Daiki just rolled his eyes, tired of his friend's theatrics.  
"Caus' your good at being a girl, Ryou. Beside, Sei is a girl a lot too." Ryouta continued sniffling until Seijuuro came and knelt next to him.  
"That's right. The one time we both played princesses escaping from a castle. Your not the only one who plays a girl sometimes. Plus, being a queen will be fun. People do whatever they want and queens are never wrong. OK?" HE comforted him, giving him a wide smile. Ryouta returned the look and bounded up, ready for action.  
"Right! Queens live in big castles, with pretty stain glass, suits of armor, and a big, big throne!"  
Their imagination took over at that point. They weren't siting in the yard, but in the same castle Ryouta had just describe. There was the kingdom surrounding it too. Ryouta sat in a big throne, with a big red crown and a majestic red cape that draped around his feet.  
"I AM Queen Ryouta, Queen of the the entire kingdom! I everyone and everything is at my command! See I'll prove it. Seijuuro!" At his words. Seijuuro came through the huge oak door, dressed in a white squire's tunic, adorned in red.  
"Yes, Your Majesty?" He answered, bowing down before the small queen. Ryouta produced a scroll from his pocket.  
"This is a secret message for my dear friend, KIng Atsushi, in the neighboring kingdom. I would like you to deliver it." Ryouta announced offering the scroll to Seijuuro. He stood up to receive it, but Ryouta pulled away at the last second. He met Seijuuro's puzzled gaze with a serious look.  
"Seijuuro, This is a very, very dangerous mission. First you will have to navigate through the misty forest, and you might even encounter the Meagane of the Mist. It's very scary, Seijuuro, so be on the lookout. Do not get lost, got it?" The small boy nodded before the queen continued. "Then you will encounter the giant gate, and it's gatekeeper. No body has ever made it past either one. Not ever! But if you do manage to get through the giant gate, there is one final thing you must get through. The stinky, smelly, swamp! It is the stinkiest, smelliest, most disgusting thing in the entire world! It's super gross, so DO NOT FALL IN!!! But if you DO manage to navigate the forest, travel through the gate and pass through the swamp, the is a great reward at the end!" Seijuuro' eyes lit up, despite all the horrible things described.  
"Really!? What is it!?" He asked excitedly, jumping up and down in anticipation. Ryouta smiled and gestured to a large stain glass window on the wall. A knight in a sparkling suit of armor and a glinting sword was pictured in the glass artwork.  
"King Atsushi will make you a knight!" vowed Queen Ryouta, and he/she jumped down from the throne. Seijuuro's eyes were wide and he was super excited at the idea.  
"A knight?! I could become a knight! With a helmet with a big fancy feather?" Ryouta nodded and Seijuuro eagerly took the scroll from the queen's hands . "I'll do it!"  
"A knight has to be brave, strong, and smart." Warned Ryouta, once again climbing the steeps and siting on his throne. Akashi again nodded, red hair bobbing up and down.  
"Yes, your majesty! I will be brave, smart and strong to become a knight!! And I will deliver the message to King Atsushi!" With that, he bowed before the Queen one last time and exited through the large wooden door. His quest had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cutie Kisekis and for the record, no they are all just friends!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do love this but I can't get myself to write too much of it at a time! The backyardgains mindset comes and goes. Sorry for the slow as hell update

Seijuuro walked happily down the dirt path, the one that would take him from Ryouta's kingdom to Atsushi's. He looked at the sealed message, wondering what important message the queen had sent him to deliver. He was very excited, the thought of presenting himself before the king and relieving a fancy helmet with a feather, was fantastic! He would be a real live knight!! But as he put the message back in his tunic and looked again at the path, he remembered the dangerous journey Ryouta had described and the first thing he would had to get through. The Misty Woods. He had heard tales of a moaning boy, who wandered through the woods, scaring people with the glint of the moon on his glasses. The Meagane of the Mist. He shivered, despite the sun's warmth. He was certainly going to have to be brave to get through the misty Woods and past the Meagane of the Mist.   
A little more walking and he arrived at the edge of the woods. Seijuuro peered into the darkness created by the trees, but anything was blocked by the swirling tendrils of fog everywhere! The little red head took a deep breath and took a step into the woods.  
Not long after entering the trees, Seijuuro heard a quite moaning coming from somewhere behind the bushes. But the mist was blocking his view, and he could see where he was going. In fact, he had been lost for a while and was starting to get very scared.   
"It's ok, Seijuuro. Your going to be a knight, your brave!" He assured himself, and whirled his arms around to blow away the mist. With a small patch clear, Seijuuro moved forward. But he ran right into a big, solid something.  
"Uff!" Seijuuro look down to see he had knocked over a small boy, with green hair and glasses. A small patch of light caught on the glass of the speckles and they flashed menacingly.  
"Ahhhhh! It's the Meagane of the Mist!!!" Seijuuro screamed and ran away. He looked back and saw that the boy was also running and screaming. Putting all his strength into his legs, the redhead began to pull ahead. But the boy threw out his hands, and jumped, tackling Seijuuro in a bear hug.  
"No! Please don't leave meee! I don't want to be scared by the Meagane of the Mist!!!" The green haired boy pleaded, looking up at Seijuuro with big green eyes. The redhead blinked in confusion.  
"But-but- aren't YOU the Meagane of the Mist?" He pointed out, gesturing to the boy's glasses. The Meagane was now also confused.  
"Huh?? No, I don't think so."  
"But you were wandering around, moanin, and your glasses flashed in the moonlight!" Seijuuro gasped, trying to catch his breath after the chase. The boy again shook his head.  
"I am just lost and having the worst luck! I really want to get out of here, but I've not found any way out! Also I wasn't moaning, that is just the sound I make when I am really scared. See?" He moaned a little to show Seijuuro then smiled at him, "I am Shinatarou." Seijuuro gave him a wide smile and held out his hand.  
"Nice to meet you Shinatarou! I am Seijuuro the Pink!" They shook hands and Shinatarou though about something for a second.  
"Hey, Sei-chan? Why are you Seijuuro the Pink? I am just Shinatarou." He asked, looking expectantly at his new friend. Seijuuro produced the message from his tunic and explained that he was going to become a knight and deliver the message to king Atsushi. Shinatarou's eyes widened and he clapped his hands together.  
"A knight? For real? Like with the helmets with the fancy feathers in them?"  
"Mmnh."  
"Oh! That's so cool! I want to become a knight!" Seijuuro thought about this for a second, scrunching his face up in deep though before looking back up at his friend and grinning.  
"Then come with me! If King Atsushi sees that you also helped deliver the message to him, he will probably knight you too! You can be Shinatarou the Green!" He announced and The other bounced up and down in excitement.  
"Shinatarou the green! I love it! I can become a knight with you? That's so awesome!" He cheered happily and the two boys high-fived. Shinatarou looks at the message again, the turns to Seijuuro curiously.   
"What does the message say?" The little redhead shrugged and whispered.  
"I don't know, it's tip-top secret!" They both giggled and began to walk forward again. The sun had began to shine through the trees and stir away some of the mist.  
"Let's go Shin-chan! I think I can see the way out now!" Seijuuro called and sure enough the trees parted to open countryside and sunshine, and the paths again. Shinatarou smiled at his new friend.  
"Wow Sei-chan! That was really brave! You got through that whole woods!" Seijuuro brightened at the words and smiled back.  
"We both did! You have to be very brave if your joining to be a knight, and we both are!" He cheered and began to skip off down the path. Shinatarou watched him a little and grinned.  
"I guess I wasn't unlucky after all!" He smiled to himself, then realized his pink haired friend was getting far ahead of him  
"Wait Sei-chan!! I am coming!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY ARE THE CUTEST FRIENDS


End file.
